onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-78.29.233.136-20151102173656/@comment-82.229.81.245-20151105203607
Yo Bon déja pour commencé sujet très intéréssant.. Ensuite il y'a surcoté et surcoté hein? d'un coté les Boufons,Fanboyextrémiste, ou les bigleux etc... qui sont capable de dire que Shiraoshi > Roger ou même que Sanji > Zorrow (désolé la cétait plus fort que moi) ou bien que Joker = Amiral ou + ou encore Akainu > ou = Barbe Blanche ( Pan Pan Gleen en plein front ) et d'un autre coté , les Lecteurs plus réaliste qui parfois peuvent s'égaré.. Donc pour dire absolument vrai les surcotés sont : Joky : lui sa y'est il est grand en taille , lunette rose, insolent , noble, "Haut membre de la pègre > El chapo + Scarface Fusion donc il a le level d'un amiral et peut etre bien d'un Yonkou ? d'accord Luffy l'a rousté fin du débat et même Jack le tue ( Provocation ) Barbe noir ''': lui ,il s'est limite pas se battre , juste doté d'une grande force physique de base + un fruit Cheated qui marche que sur les noobz narcissiques ( je suis un logia donc > all personne va me touché > Ace > coup de mandal dans le cou > cric Crac > Prison).Et comme si sa ne suffisait pas il a fallu qu'il obtienne le fruit de Newgate et la sa y'est il a deux fruit c'est lui le plus fort de One piece et même de Dragon Ball Z : P T D E R I I I R ps: c'est vrai qu'il ne faut pas le sous estimer non plus car il en a dans le cerveau quand même et rapellons le il a quand même balafré Shanks voila mais il est vraiment trop surcoté. '''Shanks : j'ai jamais compris pourquoi , il était systématiquement placé audessus des autres empereurs. peut être qu'il a contré un vieux coup "amical " de Captain BB et donc forcément c le best ou bien il est arrivé pendant la grande guerre après avoir "afronté Kaidou" et personne a voulu se battre contre lui donc c'est le best? m'enfin bref Shanks est fort hein y'a aucun doute comme tout les autres Yonkou hormis Barbe noir (je me comprends) mais trop surcoté. Akainu ''': Donc lui il a fait un trou sur un Yonkou déja affaibli au bord de la mort naturelle de viellesse donc sa y'est? et il a battu Kuzan dont il était l'anti donc sa y'est? Faut dire la chose , c'est vrai c'est celui qui a la plus grande gueule et la plus grosse paire de *** parmi les deux autres de son époque la mais sa s'arrete la hein , je suis persuadé que y'a tellement de type dans le New world qui peuvent le giffler en 1c1 dont on ignore encore l'existence alors faut stoper le fanatisme. pour faire réaliste , on ne pourrai certifier l'issue d'un fight entre Kizaru et Akainu ou bien même Fujitora vs Akainu. Mihawk peut même se le faire > BOOUM cétait gratuit. '''Sanji : Alalalala, un des plus surcoté du manga avec Jok's je pense.. a ce qui parait il est > Roronoa ? continuer la dessus c'est comme crier au oreille d'un sourd.. desolé mais cétait trop. Y'en à encore surement d'autre que a l'instant même j'ai Omis Bon passons un petit peu au Non surcoté : Luffy ': Certes il est fort , tout simplement c'est le héros je dirais. En Aucun cas il est surcoté parce qu'il a niqué un travesti ( Doffy) encore il aurai battu un empereur ou un amiral a ce stade du manga j'aurai été d'accord mais la y'a aucune surcotation .. c'est pas parce que 2-3 ploucs ont sorti Wooooooooo Luffy G4 > ALL que il sa y'est c'est bon tout le monde le surclasse. '''Zorro ': Comme l'a dit un WikiaBoy, il est pas réellement surcoté, c'est juste que y'a beaucoup de mongol qui font parti de la catégorie Fanboyextrémiste ou autres, et qui ne regarde peut être pas le même manga que moi qui en font de l'abus. Peut être bien , est ce le fait qu'il est sabreur et que c'est dark en plus il en utilise 3 dont un dans la bouche et il parle en même temps whaouuuu. Ses fight on souvent été facile je le reconnais , mais il a un vrai charisme d'ou le fait que certains lecteurs ont pu s'égarér. Donc Très puissant oui , surcoté nan , sous estimé je dirais la encore tout dépends dans quel catégorie de lecteur on se trouve :) '''Ener : Surestimé ? pas du tout , c'est juste qu'a lépoque il était > all puisque personne n'avait encore le Haki et que lui et son gang était en avance comparé a notre trame au niveau des Mugiwara puisque eux possédaient déjà le "mantra" ( Haki) et que Luffy a eu la chance d'être son Anti a ce moment la. Sinan actuellement sa resterai un banal Logia du genre Smoker > trop sur de son Fruit de ces capacités et quand il se mangera une une Giffle il serait choqué. Son fruit ést puissant faut reconaitre mais aujourd'hui si retrouvaille il y'aurai , hum même Smoky en viendrait a bout. PIPOX : LOL, qui la surestimé lui? oui il a fait d'énorme progrès et qu'il pourrait devenir plus dangereux que Sanji oui tout a fait , mais c'est juste un constat propre et en aucun cas une surcotation ! il reste assez restreint en 1c1 et se ferai étalé par nimporte qui vu le temps qu'il met pour demarré. Enfin bref restons en là Ace : Encore une fois, 0 surcotation , c'est juste qu'a l'époque "Logia Feu" > untouchable pour la plupart. il était bon , mais trop sur de lui et c'est bien ce qui a causé sa perte. Faut pas écouté ceux qui se trouvent dans la mauvaise catégorie de lecteur. Sabox : C'est certainement actuellement le plus baleze des 3 freres , il était déjà fort pour être le number 2 de "Dragon" puis après le Fruit qu'il a miam donc Power up, et qu'il parviendra a maîtriser si il vit assez lontemps bah c'est logique . Donc pour moi clairement Sabo = Amiral actuellement ou bien fourchette entre 90% et 100% tout simplement. Y'a même pas de débat a faire tout comme "Marco " a l'époque il était clairement l'égal d'un Amiral, peut être pas plus fort mais rivaliser sans problème. ( Attends tu vois un viellard a la retraite tel rayleigh qui tien tête a Kizarux donc si tu fais le calcule simplifié : Second de Roger qui est super Vieux donc limite 50% de sa force d'avant et Le second d'un Type qui rivalisait avec le légendaire Seigneur des pirates qui doit être très vieux aussi mais qui ne viellit pas donc Super avantage lui ne pourrait pas? 0 logique) , Donc au final Saboxx > Amiral ? > pas sur reste a voir et a prouvé // = Amiral ? pour ma part oui // < Amiral ? c'est possible aussi mais il est a quelque pas de leur niveau alors. Je ne parlerais pas de Garp puisque ceux qui disent qu'il est surcoté sont juste con. /TROLL ON 'Mihawk aka Oeil du faucon ': C'est l'ultime but du second du futur Boss > le rayleigh du Roger. il est actuellement toujours en place , rivalise avec un Yonkou au sabre , possède le titre de meilleur sabreur in the world, et tout les indices tournes dans le sens ou c'est le Best des corsaires tout simplement donc Monsieur est surcoté? pas le moindre du monde , il défonce 90% des persos de One Pieces , ceux pouvant le win se compte sur les 10 doigts d'une main actuellement pouahahaha .